


雪

by spadeK



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Angst and Romance, Atheist, Implied Sexual Content, Ivan has psychological issues, Kissing, M/M, Memory Related, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 送别米佳后，伊万拖病离开卡捷琳娜家与阿廖沙互相坦白（？）的经过。
Relationships: Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov/Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov
Kudos: 3





	雪

雪是上天对人世无条件的宽恕。进修道院前，阿廖沙常想。  
送别德米特里那天，就是这样的大雪，纷纷扬扬地落下，盖住地上一切痕迹，连服役队伍留下的脚印也很快被淹没。德米特里戴着手铐脚镣来到他跟前，用尽全身力气拥抱他，颇有永别意味。格鲁申卡也在场，仅与德米特里交换了一个眼神——阿廖沙知道，她已经在收拾行装，只等消息一来就随米佳远渡重洋。  
“为我祈祷吧，阿廖沙，这样我能安心些。有格鲁莎的爱，我能活下去；可只有你在我心里，我才不会迷失。“德米特里吻了下弟弟，又想起什么似地回头大声说，“告诉伊万我爱他！“  
说完他便深一脚浅一脚地跟队伍远去，头也不回。锁链拖着长长痕迹，不断被雪花覆盖，寒风中，米佳的体温仍留在身上。

***

阿廖沙发现伊万裹着件大衣，脸色青白，半昏不醒地靠在他家门口，明显等了他挺久。他赶紧抱起二哥放在床上，脱下大衣给他盖好被子，煮上热水，开始翻箱倒柜地找能用的药物.....  
“别忙了，阿廖沙，我想跟你说说话。”一个虚弱的声音说道。  
阿廖沙坐在床沿，轻轻把毛巾敷在他额头。伊万的手与他的手相触，突兀静脉攀附着温热掌纹，因握笔而生的薄茧交叠着长期敲钟祈祷的痕迹。他的脸消瘦了许多，毫无血色，眼眸深陷，活像个脱离肉体的幽灵.....上帝，他究竟为什么拖着病躯离开维尔霍夫策娃家，她知道吗？阿廖沙无言地抚着二哥的手，希望能给他带来少许平静。  
“我厌恶她那样守着我。除了你，我拒绝任何人看守我。”似乎感到了他的疑问，伊万说着，双眼神采集中在他脸上。“早晨你去送米佳了？“  
阿廖沙点头，与他难掩期待的视线相遇。伊万再次沉默，垂下眼眸。  
“他说，呃，他托我转告你.....”阿廖沙琢磨措辞，试图捕捉他的目光。“他爱你。”  
伊万错愕片刻，下一秒放声大笑，甚至眼角都湿润起来。“告诉我，阿廖什卡，你怎么爱一个恨你的人？“  
”大哥从没恨过你！你为什么这样说，伊万？“阿廖沙感到痛心，不禁提高了声音。  
伊万坐起身，看他的眼神仿佛他刚讲了个笑话：“在这几天发生的一切之后，他最有资格恨我，每个理由都无比正当！假如我不回市内，斯乜尔加科夫不会谋杀父亲，米佳也就不会被定罪发配；现在斯乜尔加科夫和父亲都会还活着，你也不会因为《宗教大法官》而信仰动摇，那时候你必定很怨我吧？你明白吗，比起我本人来，卡捷琳娜·伊万诺夫娜有意无意地在米佳和我之间挑起的嫌隙算得了什么？“  
“不是你，伊万。你一定要相信，凶手不是你，导致这一切的更不是你。“阿廖沙谛视着他，握紧了他的手。  
“你在以什么名义跟我说这话？“  
”仅仅以我自己的名义。“  
一阵静默。伊万嘴角扯出一个病态的转瞬微笑，甩开弟弟的手翻身朝墙。阿廖沙犹豫着把手放在他肩上，轻柔得像在安抚受伤的困兽。“二哥，你为什么认定自己不需要爱，不需要被爱？“  
”因为我不配。“伊万低泣一声。  
阿廖沙怔住，简直不敢相信会听伊万说出这种话——他要有多绝望才能如此完全不顾自尊？他没有再追问。如果此刻伊万有任何需求，他都会照做；如果伊万不愿解释，那么他就沉默.....无论如何，他都不会放手，不会在这种时候留他独处。  
“我杀过一个人。“  
阿廖沙下意识屏住呼吸，手仍然没有离开他的肩膀。

***

“大学时我受过两年穷，因为我把钱都花在了学费，书报和戏剧上。有段时间我甚至连饭都吃不饱，却开始喝酒。大概正处于《宗教大法官》的构思阶段，那时我喝得不比父亲少，决定要么理出思路，要么完蛋。玛尔法·伊格纳启耶夫娜意外地给我来了封信，委婉曲折地转达父亲向我借钱之意——你敢信么，老小丑竟跟我要钱！他盘算着托玛尔法之口，我答应的可能性大些。但我仍把手头仅剩的钱寄了过去，因为信的结尾还说你刚进修道院，米佳跟人决斗惹了祸.....你知道，这种事我毫不指望咱们的好父亲。“  
”那笔钱居然是你寄来的？难怪米佳很快还了债，摆脱了那帮要陷他入狱的人。“阿廖沙的眼睛瞬间亮起，忽又低下去。“那你如何过活呢？”  
伊万平淡地说：“我不得不换了一份收入高点的工作，给出版社写剧本。被要求写的都是些什么三流玩意啊，家庭纠纷、出轨闹剧、贵族爱情、皇室的桃色趣闻、卧轨自杀、少女的闺房春梦.....这些东西竟能被搬上舞台，而且次次满场。整天迷醉于此类低级乐趣的年轻人，再加上他们不少还有酗酒斗殴的恶习，长期下去能给自己的头脑带来什么，能给俄国带来什么呢？俄国的未来就掌握在这样愚蠢庸俗的人手中？这简直是最恶毒的工作，以至于我每次截稿都想砍掉自己的手。年底我总算拿到了收入，于是立马辞职。当晚我在酒馆完成了《宗教大法官》，兴奋得几乎要发疯。我走在街上，决心戒酒的那一刻想起了你，可你刹那离开了我——我看见一个醉酒的流浪汉在路边大声唱歌，抱怨酒不够喝。他的快乐和我的快乐如此相似，我就直接问他愿不愿意去我家，我有喝不完的酒.....其实我当时根本不知道自己想干什么，为何不在贫民窟随便找个姑娘，或者干脆去妓院，也许只是两个醉汉在错误时间地点撞见了彼此.....比一个俄国醉汉更危险的，是两个俄国醉汉。“  
阿廖沙静静听着。  
“这个大胆罪恶的新念头彻底俘获了我，好像被魔鬼迷住了。我只想践行我的结论：如果没有上帝，也没有灵魂不灭，那么人世间无所不可（*1）——我何必要顾忌法律教条和世俗观念，何必要知道他的名字？发现我家没有酒时，他玩味地挑起眉，我直接对他说了我的意图，并把钱塞他手里。他脸上闪现出受辱的神情，这可能是过程中他有些粗暴的原因。他没有问我这么要求的理由，我也知道事后他不会说出去，瞧，至少他和我有一点相同，那就是都没有上帝.....。那种时候，我很庆幸在我身边的是他，而不是你，或像你一样的人，尽管我不信世上有跟你一样的人，阿廖什卡。那晚我丝毫没感到羞愧，身体力行地证实了我的思想，然而，“伊万猛地转过身，阿廖沙惊讶地发现他眼里有泪水。”我醒来时他已经离去，把钱放在我的大衣口袋里，并且还多留了五卢布.....。在发现钱的那一瞬间我对他肃然起敬，同时恨他入骨.....。真是分毫必较啊！我总算懂了他那个表情，他把他感受到的侮辱加倍还给了我，狠狠扔在我脸上：‘你这伪君子就值五卢布，连妓女都不如哩！‘我把所有的钱烧个精光，仿佛看着自己的耻辱变成灰烬.....阿廖什卡，我从未感到过在它们全化为灰烬的那一刻感到的快意，离你如此之远，离梦想中的我自己如此之近。那天后我继续正常生活，上课、读书、吃饭、工作、睡觉，可在我心底某个角落依然隐隐恨着那个陌生人。直到某个雪夜，他再度敲响我的房门，仍是一副醉态，问我要钱，说我将是他找的最后一个——其实也不是大数目，但一见他的脸，我心里隐忍许久的恨意又被唤醒，当时简直杀他的心都有。我直言拒绝，并叫他永不要来找我，如果不想冒死惹怒我的话.....。他放声大笑，脸上布满灰暗神色.....那么年轻，那么绝望.....我们沉静地对视片刻，临走前他回头冲我大喊：‘我宽恕您！’我当时觉得可笑，却不想那是他生前最后一句话。第二天报纸上刊登了一则卧轨自杀的新闻，那正是他！我认得那种死相。好荒唐，我竟在一个末路之人的节骨眼上对他冷言嘲讽，而他居然宽恕我.....哈哈哈哈哈！宽恕我什么呢，我的傲慢，还是我亵渎上帝？假如在他下决心的最后一刻我把钱给他，温和相待，他会否不选择死？也许，他还能成为我第一个朋友.....可是谁杀死了他，终结了所有可能性？我！实践思想，寻求什么真理.....难道为此就该牺牲人命吗？人没有权利杀另一个人，就如他也没有权利宽恕另一个人，而这正是上帝和他的教廷在人间存在的必然理由，否则人便会互相折磨致死，或在那之前先被自己折磨死......。说这样的话，我必须向你道歉，我知道你听了会难受，但一直想告诉你的，今天终于告诉你了。阿廖什卡，我宁愿你永不原谅我，也不想你不了解我，或因什么原因保留对我的错误印象。“  
伊万说完闭上眼睛，眼角泪痕未干，表情带着些许听天由命。温暖手掌覆上手背，接着他听见阿廖沙轻柔的声音：“你看着我，伊万。你本就没有杀人，不论那位陌生人或父亲——我坚信这一点，就像我坚信你的灵魂一样。你并不了解他自杀的前因后果，何必把别人作的恶揽在自己身上？你说过，没有人能对所有人负责。不要再这样折磨你自己了，好吗？“  
”即便知道了这些，你还认我这个哥？你原谅我？”伊万张开双眼，执拗地抓住阿廖沙的手将他拉向自己，求证般死盯着他，那股劲头近乎疯狂。“你原谅我，即使我造上帝的反，还跟男人做过那种事？在这一切之后？“  
阿廖沙点点头——这时伊万不需要更多辩论，只需要一个他信得过的、有资格宣告他无罪的人。只要能让兄长少些痛苦，他没什么不能为他做的。  
“即使我告诉你，在做那事的整个过程中.....我一直在想你？”伊万突然赤裸裸地望进他的眼睛，带着几分讥讽。  
阿廖沙感到伊万的掌心滚烫。他不想在这种时候逃避伊万，于是在他的凝视下，弯下身去吻他的唇。这个吻比上一个停留的时间更长，从阿廖沙嘴唇传来的暖意很快温暖了他冰冷的唇，那条十字架项链摇摇晃晃地垂下来擦过他前襟，仿佛一记重重耳光把他打醒——这人是他的亲弟弟，一个教徒！理智终究占了上风，伊万推开阿廖沙，周身因欲望而止不住地颤栗。他想赶阿廖沙走，让他快逃，永不要来见他，最后说出口的却是：“摘下那条项链，至少在跟我一起时。“  
阿廖沙照做了，把项链小心放进床旁的抽屉。伊万注视他的一举一动，与心中的激动相比，他甚至感觉不到高热带来的头痛欲裂——这样的时刻与在酒馆里讲述《宗教大法官》时多么相似，这样可怖、扭曲、真实的自己，只有阿廖沙仍敢若无其事地靠近。  
“哈，连我你都敢原谅，这可明摆在造上帝的反！”伊万毫不留情地将想法说出声，他无法想象自己能对阿廖沙多么冷酷，同时又对此抱着多么深的内疚……他凝望他的目光沉了下去，下一秒他已把阿廖沙牢牢禁锢在身下，热烈地吻着他。阿廖沙一边回吻，一边安抚他的背，任伊万深入他的口腔，手探进上衣粗砺地抚摸他的肋骨。  
窗外雪还没停，无尽的白色堆下来，似乎要压垮这座简陋小屋。一层雾气慢慢覆上玻璃。  
“阿廖什卡，你是我的天国。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原著原文


End file.
